The present invention relates to a game comprising a substantially planar playing board divided into playing squares; a dome at least partially transparent and fastened to the playing board so as to define a closed space together with the board; cubes of the same size positioned in the closed space, the number of the cubes being smaller than that of the squares of the playing board; and interlocking means provided in each square and in the sides of the cubes for detachably fastening the cubes to the square.
In a game known from the prior art, the playing board comprises a grid of 4.times.4 squares, on which grid e.g. fifteen cubes of the same size are positioned. The sides of each cube comprise various symbols of which patterns are to be formed by turning the cubes alternately by hands through 90.degree. around their edge. The symbols are usually colours.
A drawback of this prior art game is that the cubes are unfixed, so that they can be turned and moved against the rules either by accident by pushing, for instance, or deliberately. For correcting the mistake the game often has to be restarted.
U.S. Pat. Specification No. 4,373,732 discloses a game in which the playing board comprises pegs which fit into holes in the cubes for fastening the cubes in place. In this case, too, the cubes are moved and turned by hands.